Die wahre Geschichte von Kakashis Maske
by Merit-Seto
Summary: Eine kurze Geschichte mit einer Menge Romantik!


Die wahre Geschichte von Kakashis Maske

Der Wind wehte über das Dorf unter den Blättern und trieb die Sonnenstrahlen durch die Straßen. Es war noch still im Dorf. Die Ninjas waren schon unterwegs und die anderen schliefen noch. Nur ein einziger Mensch betrat das Dorf gerade durch den Haupteingang. Eine junge Frau mit braunen Haaren und Haut die fast wie Gold wirkte in der aufgehenden Sonne. Ein Hogakestirnband zeichnete sie als eine von hier aus, doch das Halsband, dass sie trug war das Zeichen eines freien Ninjas, der in allen Nationen anerkannt war und arbeiten durfte. Jedoch wirkte sie unsicher, nicht wie jemand der gern nach Hause zurück kehrte. Ihre Kleidung bestand aus einem schwarzen kurzem Kleid, Armstulpen mit fingerfreien Handschuhen und schwarzen Absatzstiefeln. Sie war wunderschön und doch rätselhaft. Das seltsamste an ihr waren die Augen, wobei eines tiefschwarz war und das andere, das rechte einen dunklen, gelben, fast orangen Farbton hatte. Sie ging quer durch das Dorf hindurch, bis zum Haus der ehrwürdigen Hogake. Einen Moment lang blieb sie davor stehen, holte tief Luft und schloss die Augen um die Heimat zu spüren. Sie erinnerte sich an jeden Stein auf der Straße, jedes Haus am Wegesrand, jeden Baum vor den Fenstern und selbst an den Wind der jetzt durch ihr Haar wehte. Nichts hatte sie in alle den Jahren vergessen. Sie glaubte selbst die Wolken über sich wieder zu erkennen. Sie hörte das Zwitschern der Vögel ihrer Heimat und obwohl es das selbe war wie anderswo, war es doch nicht das gleiche. Als sie so verträumt da stand fasste sie Mut, denn gleich würde der Hogake der dritten Generation entscheiden ob sie nach Hause kommen dürfte oder ob sie wie all die Jahre zuvor in der Einsamkeit der großen Welt weiter leben musste. Seit sie vor 7 Jahren gegangen war, hoffte sie auf den heutigen Tag, ihre Chance, wieder kommen zu dürfen. Schließlich nahm sie sich ein Herz und klopfte an die Tür des Hogakehauses. Einen Augenblick später öffnete sich die Tür und vor ihr stand ein Schu- Nin und Gehilfe des Hogake:  
"Was wünschen sie"  
"Guten Morgen! Ich möchte zu Meister Hogake"  
"So, so! Bitte folgen sie mir!" der Schu- Nin ging voraus und führte sie durch die Einganghalle zu dem Raum in dem der ehrwürdige Hogake saß.  
Als die beiden in diesen Raum traten blickte der Meister skeptisch von seiner Kristallkugel auf:  
"Kyo! Du bist zurück! Nach so langer Zeit"  
"Ich grüße euch, Meister Hogake!" sprach sie ihn ehrfürchtig an und verbeugte sich:  
"Ich habe mein Versprechen gehalten und bin ein freier Ninja, ich bitte euch, Meister, lasst mich zurück kehren"  
Die Augen des Hogake blickten wissend und weise unter seinem Hut hervor:  
"Mein Kind! Er hat jeden Tag sehnsüchtig auf dich gewartet! Es war dein eigener Wille, zu gehen und ich empfange dich mit offenen Armen! Willkommen daheim, Kyo!" lächelte er als Kyo die Tränen der Freude in die Augen stiegen:  
"Ich danke euch, ehrwürdiger Hogake!" "Nun geh schon zu ihm!" forderte er noch und signalisierte ihr, sie solle den Raum verlassen. Mit einem Lächeln nickte sie ihm zu und verschwand aus dem Raum. Als Kyo zurück durch die Eingangshalle ging sahen ihr einige der Ninjas hinterher die sich ebenfalls dort befanden und tuschelten. Auch der kleine Konohamaru sah sie und bemerkte die Verwunderung der anderen. So fragte er den Lehrer Iruka, der gerade neben ihm stand:  
"Wer ist das?" Auch Iruka sah Kyo wissen an und lächelte zufrieden:  
"Das ist eine alte Freundin, die sich selbst aus dem Dorf verbannt hat um die Ehre eines Anderen zu retten!" "Ich will mehr wissen, Meister Iruka!" forderte der Kleine.  
"Na gut! Ich erzähle es dir bei einer Tasse Tee!" gab Iruka zur Antwort und führte ihn in den Teesaloon.

Zu dieser Zeit wartete Kakashi ungeduldig auf sein Team, das sich verspätete. Normaler weise war er es der ständig zu spät kam, doch heute saß er auf einem Baumstumpf im Wald, nicht weit vom Dorf als seine Schüler Naruto, Sakura und Sasuke auf ihn zugeeilt kam.  
Zornig sprang er auf und fauchte sie durch seine typische Maske hindurch an:  
"Wo kommt ihr jetzt her"  
"Entschuldige, Meister," fing Naruto an zu erklären:  
"aber im Dorf ist diese Frau aufgetaucht"  
"Was für eine Frau?" wollte Kakashi wissen. Da Naruto vom Sprint außer Atem war erklärte Sakura weiter: "Sie ist wunderschön, ihre Haut ist wie Gold, ihre Augen sind schwarz und gelb und sie ist ein freier Ninja, oder so was. Alle reden nur von ihr"  
"Freier Ninja!?" flüsterte Kakashi als er ahnte um wen es sich handelt. Mittlerweile sprach Sasuke weiter: "Sie haben gesagt sie währe vor einigen Jahren aus dem Dorf verbannt worden und hat nun beim ehrwürdigen Hogake um Gnade gebeten"  
"Kyo…" sprach Kakashi leise vor sich hin und starrte in Richtung des Dorfes als seine Schüler ihn fragend ansahen: "WER?" Mit einem Mal sah Kakashi die Drei nervös an und schüttelte Naruto an den Schultern:  
"Wo ist sie? Ihr müsst mich zu ihr bringen!" Naruto war von der Attacke so schwindlig das er nur ein " Ga… ga…" hervor brachte. Doch Sasuke versuchte beruhigend auf ihren Lehrer einzureden:  
" Keine Ahnung! Wir haben sie nur aus dem Haus des Hogake kommen sehen!" Kaum hatte Sasuke ausgesprochen, ließ Kakashi Naruto achtlos fallen und sprintete in Richtung Dorf als er noch beinahe Sakura umrannte und die ihm ein "Hey!" hinterher rief. Doch als sich die 3 Ge- Nin umdrehten sahen sie die Frau auf sich zu kommen, und Kakashi der wie angewurzelt stehen blieb als er sie sah. Auch Kyo blieb stehen und sah den Ju- Nin an, der ein paar Meter vor ihr stand. Die jungen Ninja starrten die beiden ratlos an, wie sie da standen. In diesem Moment war es still im Wald. Nur der Wind rauschte durch die Blätter. Kyo stand regungslos da bis sie ein leises "Kakashi…" flüstert und die beiden auf einander losrannten. Naruto schaltete als erster und schrie seine beiden Gefährten an:  
"Die gehen auf einander los! Wir müssen sie aufhalten!" als er aufsprang und auf Kakashi und Kyo losstürmen wollte. Sasuke wollte es ihm gleich tun, doch Sakura hielt die beiden am Kragen fest:  
"Ihr unromantischen Deppen! Seht gefälligst genau hin"  
Verdutzt schauten die Beiden Jungs jetzt nach den Zweien die gerade auf einander zugeraunt waren und beide beobachteten das Geschehen mit offenem Mund. Kakashi und Kyo waren sich in die Arme gefallen und hielten sich fest, als wollten sie den anderen ersticken. Kyo, die jetzt Kakashis Schulter mit ihren Tränen tränkte, versuchte unter schluchzen ein paar Worte heraus zu bringen:  
"Endlich hab ich dich wieder, Kakashi"  
"Jeden Tag hab ich auf dich gewartet, Kyo!" entgegnete ihr der Ninja und drückte sie noch fester an sich:  
"Es war so unerträglich ohne dich! Warum hast du das getan"  
"Sie hätten dich verstoßen, Kakashi! Das wollte ich doch nicht!" "Kann mir mal jemand erklären was hier los ist?" wollte Naruto die Wiedersehensfreude der Beiden unterbrechen. Doch Sakura gab ihm sofort eine Kopfnuss:  
"Siehst du dass denn nicht du Banause!? Kakashi ist verliebt!" Naruto und Sasuke sahen ihre Kollegin verdutzt an:  
"Kakashi? Verliebt?" In Narutos Gesicht breitete sich ein unaufhörliches Grinsen aus während Sasuke immer noch ratlos Sakura ansah:  
"Kakashi hat ne Freundin! Kakashi hat ne Freundin!" Begann der blonde Junge zu singen, doch sofort bekam er von Sakura eine Zweite verpasst:  
"Lass das, du Spinner!" Sakura sah auf, zu den beiden Wiedervereinten und wollte sie gerade ansprechen, als sie sah wie innig sie sich küssten und der Frühlingswind rosa Kirschblüten an ihnen vorbeiwehte und über sie regnen lies. Verträumt und mit roten Wangen sah sie die beiden an und wünschte sich, dass Sasuke sie einmal so küssen würde als sie von Naruto aus ihren Träumen gerissen wurde:  
"Kakashi hat… Kakashi hat seine Maske ab genommen…" bemerkte er ungläubig als auch Sakura und Sasuke das Geschehen mit offenem Mund beobachteten. Verträumt sahen sich Kakashi und Kyo in die Augen als sich ihr Lippen von einander gelöst hatten. Kakashi ohne seine Maske war wohl ein ungewöhnliches Bild. Doch jeder der etwas außergewöhnliches erwartete muss wohl enttäuscht werden. Es war ein sehr hübsches, aber dennoch normales Gesicht das sich so viele Jahre vor den Blicken anderen verborgen hatte. Letztendlich entschloss sich Sakura dazu die Beiden, die ihre Umwelt nicht mehr wahrzunehmen schienen, anzusprechen:  
"Ähm… Meister Kakashi!?" Wie aus einer Traumwelt gerissen sah er seine Schülerin an, ohne Kyo loszulassen:  
"Ja…?" Doch bevor Sakura weiter sprechen konnte, sprang Naruto zwischen sie und zeigte unter leicht bösem Blick auf die für sie Fremde:  
"Wer ist das, Meister"  
"Entschuldigt!" lächelte Kakashi verlegen:  
"Darf ich euch Kyo vorstellen? Kyo, das ist mein Team, Naruto, Sasuke und Sakura. Team, das ist Kyo, meine Braut!" Diese Worte schlugen ein wie eine Bombe. Alle drei der Ge- Nin hatten den selben entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck als ihre Stimmen durch den Wald drangen:  
"BRAUT????"

Die Geschichte von Kakashi und Kyo

Mittlerweile hatten sich alle jungen Ninjas die Kyo nicht kannten, weil sie dazu einfach zu jung waren, zu Iruka und Konohamaru gesellt und hörten gespannt dem Meister zu, der gerade begann Kakashis Geschichte zu erzählen: "Also passt auf: Es war vor 8 Jahren, Kakashi war gerade zum Ju- Nin geworden und sollte als Ausbilder der Ge- Nin arbeiten. Er selbst war damals noch ziemlich jung, aber er war ein ausgezeichneter Ninja. Als er das erste mal vor die Gruppe der Ge- Nin trat die er betreuen sollte, saß da dieses Mädchen, Kyo. Sie war damals gerade 16. Sie war sehr intelligent, strebsam, lernte schnell, war stark und unerschrocken doch genauso zurückhaltend und schön. Sie fand damals kaum Kontakt zu anderen Schülern und zeigte auch kein Interesse daran, mit ihnen Streiche gegen die Lehrer auszuhecken und wurde oft gehänselt. Es war ein ziemlicher schwieriger Jahrgang. Die meisten der Schüler waren Jungs und machten lieber dumme Witze als zu lernen"  
"Vor 8 Jahren?" unterbrach ihn der kleine Konohamaru:" War das nicht dein Abschlussjahr?" Verlegen grinste Iruka ihn an:  
"Hehe… Ähm… ja! Aber… Ist das so wichtig? Hört weiter! Kakashi erkannte schnell, wie gut diese Kyo war, und da die anderen immer gegen sie hielten, nahm er sich für sie Zeit und unterrichtete sie einzeln, brachte ihr bei, was er konnte"  
Da wurde Iruka ein zweites Mal unterbrochen, diesmal von einem etwas älteren Jungen der in einer Ecke rumlümmelte:  
"Der Sack war doch nur scharf auf sie"  
"Sei nicht so frech!" fuhr Iruka ihn an: "Wollt ihr die Geschichte nun hören oder nicht!?" Sofort kehrte wieder Ruhe im Raum ein und Iruka erzählte weiter:  
" Die beiden waren eines Tages gerade auf dem Weg zu einem Nachbardorf um dort Medizin für einen erkrankten Mann hier im Ort zu besorgen, als sie von Räubern angegriffen worden. Kakashi und Kyo waren zwar beide herausragend gute Ninjas, doch die Räuber waren zu viele! Sie kamen von allen Seiten, schwer bewaffnet und griffen sie an. Nach einem schweren Kampf hatten sie die Räuber in die Flucht geschlagen, doch Kyo war schwer verletzt und fiel ins Koma. Kakashi, der ebenfalls verletzt war, brachte sie mit letzter Kraft zurück ins Dorf, zum Arzt. Tag und Nacht wachte er an ihrem Krankenbett und wartete bis sie wieder aufwachte. Doch erst nach einer Woche erwachte Kyo aus dem Koma. An Kakashi nagten tiefe Schuldgefühle, da er Kyo überredet hatte ihn zu begleiten. So wollte er es wieder gut machen und kümmerte sich intensiv um sie und ihre Genesung. Als Kyo ein paar Tage im Krankenhaus verbracht hatte, wurde sie entlassen, sollte sich aber noch schonen. Kakashi lud sie zu einem Spaziergang am See ein. Und als sie dort am Ufer entlang wandelten geschah es. Die Sonne ging gerade unter und die ersten Glühwürmchen flirrten durch die Luft. Grillen zirpten und Vögel zwitscherten… So standen sie sich am See gegenüber und als ihnen klar wurde das sie sich liebten, küssten sie sich. In diesem Moment vergaßen sie, dass sie Lehrer und Schülerin waren und gaben sich ihren Gefühlen hin. Doch genauso schnell holte die Realität sie wieder ein. Sie wussten das sie nicht zusammen sein durften. Ihre Beziehung war streng verboten, sie war seine Schutzbefohlene. Doch keiner der Beiden wollte auf den Anderen verzichten. So führten sie eine geheime Beziehung. Das ging ein halbes Jahr gut"  
"Was passierte dann!" unterbrach ein junges Mädchen erneut Irukas Geschichte.  
"Ich erzähle es ja gleich! Also… Kakashi und Kyo waren ein Paar und wollten sich nie wieder von einander trennen! Sie liebten sich wirklich und wollten für immer zusammen bleiben. Eines Abends hatte Kyo sich wieder zu Kakashi nach Hause geschlichen um den Abend mit ihm zu verbringen. Doch Kakashi hatte etwas besonderes vor. Er hatte in seinem Haus ein Meer von Rosen und Kerzen aufgestellt, dazu spielte ein Grammophon die Mondlichtsonate als er Kyo fragte ob sie seine Frau werden wollte"  
"Was hat sie geantwortet?" wollte die Hälfte der Zuhörer mit einmal wissen.  
"Sie hat natürlich ja gesagt!" Sprach Iruka mit einem Lächeln weiter:  
" Die Beiden waren wie geschaffen für einander. So verbrachten sie einen romantischen, jedoch den für lange Zeit letzten, Abend miteinander"  
"Was ist passiert?" fragte Konohamaru.  
"Nun, als Kyo merkte, dass es schon spät geworden war und sie nach Hause müsste geschah es. Als sie im gehen die Haustür öffnete und Kakashi einen innigen Abschiedskuss gab stand ein anderer Schüler Kakashis der gerade anklopfen wollte, mit offenem Mund da und beobachtete das Geschehen. Kakashi und Kyo nahmen ihn erst gar nicht war. Doch als Kakashi während des Kusses die Augen öffnete sah er ihn und wich erschrocken zurück. Das war es für die Beiden! Der Schüler rannte sofort zu Meister Hogake und erzählte ihm was er gesehen hatte. Für Kakashi brach damals eine Welt zusammen. Er würde für immer aus dem Dorf verbannt werden weil er eine Schülerin liebte. Doch Kyo konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, Kakashi unehrenhaft verbannt und ausgestoßen… ein Leben ohne ihn. So ging sie ohne Kakashis Wissen, gleich am nächsten Morgen zu Meister Hogake. Sie sagte ihm sie hätte ihn verführt um bessere Beurteilungen und Ergebnisse zu bekommen und dass sie zutiefst bereue. Meister Hogake jedoch beschloss dass es damit nicht aus der Welt sei, und das er Kakashi trotzdem wegschicken müsste. Kyo flehte Meister Hogake an, er möge sich gnädig zeigen. Sie wolle gehen und für die Schuld büssen. Meister Hogake erkannte was geschehen war und so vereinbarten sie das Kyo zurück kehren könne wenn sie ein freier Ninja sei. Denn so ist Kakashi nicht mehr ihr Meister und sie nicht mehr seine Schutzbefohlenen. Kyo ahnte nicht das der ehrwürdige Hogake die beiden so schnell durchschaut hatte. Doch als sie sich traurig abwandte um in die Welt hinauszuziehen waren die Letzten Worte des Meisters " Ich bin sicher er wird jeden Tag auf dich warten!" Und heute ist dieser Tag, an dem Kakashi seine Kyo wieder in die Arme schließen kann, und sie endlich zusammen sein können"  
"Schön…" schluchzten die Mädchen die Irukas Geschichte gelauscht hatten. Doch die Neugier des kleinen Konohamaru war noch nicht befriedigt:  
"Was ist nun mit der Maske, Meister Iruka"  
"Nun, als Meister Hogake Kakashi erzählte was Kyo für ein Opfer brachte, nur um seine Ehre zu retten, beschloss er nicht wieder zu lachen oder zu weinen, bis seine Kyo zurück gekehrt war. So setzte er noch am selben Tag diese Maske auf, damit niemand es mit bekam, falls er doch einmal lächelte. Mittlerweile dürfte er sie wieder abgesetzt haben"  
Nachdenklich sah Iruka aus dem Fenster und bereute nochmals und immer noch das er vor sieben Jahren zu so später Stunde an Kakashis Tür klopfen wollte.

Delfin 


End file.
